The Three Brothers
by TweetyBird711
Summary: Retelling of the classical story of the Three Little Pigs. In my version of the three little pigs one of the pigs is deaf and the wolf has asthma.


The Three Brothers

Retelling of the Three Little Pigs

Once upon a time there were three little pigs named Troy, Tyler and Brody. Troy and Tyler were normal little pigs. But Brody had something special about himself. You see Brody was born deaf, which means that he can't hear very well. Luckily his mom taught him and his brothers sign language, so they can talk to one another.

One day the three brothers decided to leave their home and make a new life. Mama pig was very worried; well she was mainly worried about Brody because he was deaf. But she had faith that Troy and Tyler would take very good care of their brother.

The three brothers were walking down the road. They walked to a nearby town. Troy and Tyler heard a man say.

"Straws, straws get your straw here."

"I would like some straw please, so I can build a house." Troy said well Tyler was translating in sign language for Brody.

"Sure, but just so you know, straw is not the best building material." The man said while packing up some straw for Troy and while Troy was translating in sign language for Brody.

"I'm going to take my chances." Troy said while taking the stack of straw from the man and Tyler was translating in sign language for Brody.

The three brothers continued to walk down the street of the town. Troy and Tyler heard a woman say, "Sticks, sticks get your sticks here."

"I would like some sticks please, so I can build a house." Tyler said while Troy was translating in sign language for Brody

"Sure, but just so you know, sticks are not the best building material." The woman said while packing up some sticks for Tyler while Tyler was translating in sign language for Brody.

"I'm going to take my chances." Tyler said while taking the sticks from the woman while Troy was translating in sign language for Brody

The three brothers continued to walk down the streets of the town. Brody saw a man with bricks.

"What is that man saying?" Brody asked in sign language to Tyler.

"The man is saying, "Bricks, bricks get your bricks here," Tyler said to Brody in sign language.

"My brother would like some bricks please, so he can build himself a house." Troy said well Tyler translated for Brody.

"Sure, but just so you know, bricks are very good building material." The man said while packing some bricks for Brody and while Troy was translating for Brody in sign language.

"Thank you," Brody said in sign language and Tyler translated in English for the man.

The three brothers walked down the road that leads out of the town. At the end of the road split into three different path.

"I will go down the right," Troy said in sign language.

"I will go down the middle," Tyler said in sign language.

"I will go down the left," Brody said in sign language.

The three brothers walked down their own paths. Troy found a nice place to start, building his house out of the straw that he was given from the man in the town. He builds and builds until he had a house in front of him. The house was small but Troy was very proud of his work and walked in.

What the brothers didn't know was that there was a wolf watching over then. The wolf liked to eat pigs, so he came walking down the same path that Troy took and knocked on his door.

"Little pig, little pig, let me come in." The wolf said.

"No, no, not by the hair of my chinny chin chin," Troy said.

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down," The wolf said.

The wolf huff and puff and he blow the pig's house down. The wolf blew a little because he had asthma but that small amount of wind was enough to blow the house down. Troy saw that the wolf was breathing hard and took the opportunity to run away and hide. The wolf had his breathing under control and noticed that the pig was gone and remembered that there were two more pigs and went walking down the same path that he sow that other pig was walking on.

Tyler found a nice place at the end of the road he continued to walk on. Tyler started building his house from the sticks he got from the woman in town. He builds and builds until he was done building his house, and Tyler was very proud of the house he finished building and walked in.

The wolf came walking down the same road Tyler took and knocked on his door.

"Little pig, little pig, let me come in," The wolf said.

"No, no, not by the hair of my chinny chin chin," Troy said.

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down," The wolf said.

The wolf huffed and puffed and he blew the pig's house down. The wolf blew a little because he had asthma but that small amount of wind was enough to blow the house down. Troy saw that the wolf was breathing hard and took the opportunity to run away and hide. The wolf had his breathing under control, him noticed that the pig was gone, and remembered that there were another pigs and went walking down the same path that he sow that other pig was walking on.

Brody found a nice spot on the end of the road he walked on. Brody started to build his house out of the bricks he got from that man in town. Brody remembered what that man said or what his brother Tyler translated in sign language for him. The man said bricks are a very good building material. Brody builds and builds until he was finished with his house. Brody was mighty proud of his work.

Brody went into his house and was walking around his newly build house. What Brody didn't know was that the wolf was watching him go into his house. When Brody walked into his house the wolf walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Little pig, little pig, let me come in," The wolf said.

There was no answer, the wolf knocked again but louder.

"LITTLE PIG, LITTLE PIG, LET ME COME IN," The wolf said louder.

Again, there was no answer.

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in," The wolf said.

The wolf huffed and he puffed and he blew the house down. But this time the house stayed up and the wolf was out of breath.

Once his breathing was under control.

"THEN I'LL HUFF, AND I'LL PUFF AND I'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN," The wolf said louder.

The wolf huffed and puffed a little bit harder this time. Even with a little bit stronger wind, he still didn't knock down the house of bricks. The wolf was breathing extra hard and he even started to lay down to help control his breathing. That didn't work he was having a mini asthma attack but luckily the wolf had his rescue inhaler with him.

After his breathing was back under control. The wolf was getting angry.

"I'M GOING TO CLIMB UP THE ROOF AND CLIMB DOWN YOUR CHIMNEY AND EAT YOU UP!" The wolf yelled.

While the wolf was climbing the roof, Brody was finished walking around his house and decided to make something. He got a huge pot of water, placed it in the fireplace and covered it up. Then he built a blazing fire. Just as the wolf was coming down the chimney, Brody took the cover off the pot started to add some things into the pot and the wolf fell into the pot.

Then Brody covered the pot again, and let it cook, unaware that a wolf trying to eat him is in his soup. While the soup was cooking, Brody saw that his brothers were walking up to his house and opened the door. The three brothers ate their supper and lived happily ever after.


End file.
